Dark Love
by kazycat
Summary: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANYONE WHO LIKES S+S ANGSTY FICS, READ THIS!!!! ROMANCE, PAIN, SORROW, EVIL, GOOD, DEATH!!!!!! READ, REVIEW!!!!!!!! S+S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Sorrow of a Lover

Plot; Syaoran stayed in Japan with Sakura and they fell in deep love with each other. Then one day out of no where comes an attack on the two by two Demons called Dems and Ashu, looking for the Cards. They are too much for Syaoran, Kero and Yue to fight off and in Dems and Ashu's despreat attempts to find the Clow Cards Sakura is brutally murdered by them then they disappear back to the other world. Syaoran has no choice but to return home. He won't let anyone help him, not even his mother. He doesn't think anyone could help him, so he pushed himself further into darkness. Then he goes and brutally kills Dems and Ashu. But before Ashu died something happened turning him over to the dark side. Will they be able to get Syaoran back?  
Who will save the young boy from the clutches of evil's cold hand? (hehe, that sounded good)  
PLz R+R, and enjoy!  
Dark Love  
Chp 1. Sorrow and Pain  
  
A quiet sobbing was heard from a room, down the hall, to the left, in the great mansion in Hong Kong. All of his dreams, hopes, desires, had been killed in a bloody battle. He had no one to call his own and no one to touch and love, no one that understood that is. All had tried to make him feel better but nothing would fill the emptiness inside. Nothing he could think would brighten his sorrows.   
  
Slowly the door to the room creaked open and a concerned beautiful lady, with her black hair neatly tied in a bun upon her head, walked in carrying a tray. She stopped at the bed the crying boy was lying upon.   
  
"You must eat, my son." She said calmly, trying not to reveal her worries.  
  
The boy sniffled and did not move. He stared at the wall next to his bed intently, as if deeply involved in watching it. The older woman sighed lightly, placed the tray upon a small table and walked back to the door.  
  
"Just remember, I love you Syaoran, and I and everyone else is here for you." She said quietly and slowly shut the door.  
  
Everything was silent again, just the way it had been before. Nice and peaceful. But just like before, it returned. The scream he'd heard of his love, just before she had been brutally murdered. As the sound echoed in his head tears once again, rolled down his pale cheeks. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted silence. Peace and quiet. But everyone was so loud, so very, very loud.  
  
Screams echoed through his head again and he quietly cried into his pillow, holding his head in agony and sorrow.  
  
Nothing would ever stop the screams.  
*  
"What can we do?" said the worried Xiefa.   
  
She was pacing back and forth in front of her mother. Her other daughters were sitting next to the fire.  
  
"Mummy, pick me up!" said a squeaky voice of a small black haired girl to Xiefa. She bent down and grabbed the small girl and wrapped her in her arms.  
  
"I'm not sure Xiefa. He won't talk to me, or you, or anyone for that fact. He hasn't eaten for days and he hasn't done anything ever since he came home and told us what happened." Sanori said wearily as one of her grandsons scrambled onto her lap.  
  
"Maybe we should get him outside then." Fanren said as she plated her daughter's long hair.   
  
"It's an idea best we should try soon than later." Sanori said hugging her grandchild tightly before he scuttled away to play.   
  
Xiefa nodded and let her squirming child down.  
*  
  
The last moments with Sakura were blurred but were so clear and vivid. He watched, in replay in his mind, Yuui and Senic slowly choked Sakura to death. He was helpless, he couldn't stop them he couldn't do anything but watch as his heart died along with Sakura.   
These horrible memories disappeared when the door to his room burst open and small children ran inside. One of them climbed on top of him making him role over. The small child was called Fen, Xiefa's second child, a boy.  
  
He looked at Syaoran with wide eyes and wiped his cheeks with his little hands. Syaoran forced a small smile to his face but shielded his eyes when someone turned on the light in his room.  
  
"Ergh..." he groaned and suddenly he was being pulled to his feet. He shook the hands from his arms.  
  
"Get away from me!" he growled angrily.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, you can't mope forever. You've got to get out and about again. Sakura wouldn't want you to be sad." Xiefa said standing back.  
  
"You wouldn't know anything!!!" he cried. Xiefa sighed.  
  
"Nothing will bring her back, but you can keep her spirit alive in your heart." She said quietly.  
  
"My love for life died with her that night..." he said. Everyone was silent.  
  
A hand fell upon his shoulder.  
  
"Please let us help you Syaoran!" Sanori pleaded.   
  
He lifted her hand from his shoulder with a disgusted look upon his face.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" he grunted and suddenly disappeared. They all gasped in surprise.  
  
"When did he learn to do that??" Fuutii cried with shock.  
Sanori sat down on Syaoran's bed holding a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Only people with dark souls and magic can disappear like that!" she stuttered in alarm.  
  
'What's happening to my son?' she thought.  
*  
"I have nothing left...and it's all because of me...I should've been stronger...I should've protected her..." he stuttered   
  
Finally noticing something he saw the blurred figure of someone look up and gasp then disappear. He stopped and looked around. Where was he?  
  
Maybe one of the dens. There was a dimly light fireplace, an old red chair placed next to it and an old mirror covered in dust. A person was sitting in the chair.  
  
Syaoran, confused on how he'd gotten inside the room, slowly walked towards the sitting figure. He faced it at a sideways glance a looked down at the young boy sitting in it, with glasses and blackish navy hair. He gasped for a second and recovered taking a deep breath of relief.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Syaoran asked him.  
  
"Just visiting..." the other person replied.  
  
"You scared me. For a second there you looked like someone." He muttered quietly looking into the fire.  
  
"Like Clow Reed perhaps?" the boy asked with a chuckle.  
  
"No!" Syaoran retorted, "Of course not. You are not he."  
  
"Oh here we go on this whole 'Your not Clow Reed' shit again." He cried looking at Syaoran, "And once again I answer with, of course I am not he, I will never be, and I have never implied that I am Clow Reed!"  
  
Syaoran grumbled and then remembered what he was thinking about and reality came crashing back down to him.  
  
"Do not be sad, Syaoran. Sakura wouldn't want you to be unhappy. If she were still here and you had died, she would've tried to live life how she thought you would've wanted her to live. Happy, doing things and not living in the sad past." The boy said quietly.  
  
This didn't change anything for Syaoran but made him feel enraged.   
  
'What the hell would Eriol know??????????!!!!!!!!' he screamed angrily in his head, this time deciding not to share his thoughts.  
"Just a little more than you would probably think..." Eriol said with a suspicious smile across his face, "Don't worry, you won't be alone in this time of sadness. Her brother, father and guardians all are as sad as you are."  
  
"I don't care about them." He grunted depression now settling upon his mind and heart making it feel a hundred times heavier.  
  
"Please don't do this alone. Go back to Japan, they can help you because it hurts as much for them as if does for you!" Eriol cried as Syaoran started to walk away.  
  
He mumbled and disappeared. Eriol did not turn his glance from the fire's embers but his smile turned into a frown.  
  
"How'd he learn how to do that?" he mumbled.   
Kaz; Okies, I'm gonna write this end thingamajiggy. I'm soooooooooooo tired and it's only 8:45pm. I've had a big day!!!!! Woke up at 6:30am to go to band, had cad in the arvo, then a 2 hour flute lesson plus all the school in between! ARGh!!! I just cannot do this!! Hehe, oh well, I hope you are finding this interesting so far. 


	2. Trickery and Death

Kara, Kaz and Kazra; hey everyone! I hope your so far enjoying my story!!!!!!! Hehehe, okies "lalalala, Thug Lovin!!!!" This song rulz! Okies, better get on with the story. Cya's!  
  
Plot; Syaoran stayed in Japan with Sakura and they fell in deep love with each other. Then one day out of no where comes an attack on the two by two Demons called Dems and Ashu, looking for the Cards. They are too much for Syaoran, Kero and Yue to fight off and in Dems and Ashu's desperate attempts to find the Clow Cards Sakura is murdered by them then they disappear back to the other world. Syaoran had no choice but to return home. He won't let anyone help him, not even his mother. He doesn't think anyone could help him, so he pushed himself further into darkness. Then he goes and brutally kills Dems and Ashu. But before Ashu died something happened turning him over to the dark side. Will they be able to get Syaoran back?  
Dark Love  
  
Trickery and Death  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Syaoran walked wearily, stumbling down the pathway of a garden. Tears flooded his eyes. His body was numb but probably because he'd been drinking. He sat down on a bench and threw the empty glass bottle over to a wall, and it shattered into a million pieces. He grunted with sniffled quietly.  
  
He looked up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Then something took over him. Rage, anger, an inferno of burning resentment.  
  
"They must pay..." Syaoran stuttered.  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up shaking. He stumbled into the wall with dizziness and looked around. He sniffled again and then disappeared.  
  
**  
"You idiot!! You didn't even find the Clow Cards!!!" a girl with striking white hair yelled at a boy with short white hair. The boy crossed his arms and stared firmly at the girl.  
  
"You could go get them Ashu!" he shouted.  
  
"Well you know where they are Dems!" she yelled back.  
  
"Who cares anyway? We can get them later!" Dems said sitting down.  
  
"I do...I wanted to play with them now!!" Ashu whined nosily.  
  
"Oh well, at least you got to kill." Dems said with a grin. Ashu looked at him and chuckled.  
  
"That was good, wasn't it! Watching that little sorceress die! "Please don't kill me!" she squeaked imitating Sakura.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" someone yelled with anger.   
  
Ashu and Dems turned around and looked at someone who'd appeared out of no where, there aura flaring black and red.   
  
"Who're you??" Dems grunted turning around in shock.  
  
"You killed Sakura..." Syaoran said, his body shaking.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Ashu cried running to Dems for protection.   
  
"You murdered the only person I truly loved..." Syaoran growled his fist clenching over something in his hands. A sword, shiny and sharp.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Dems yelled in anger walking forward, "Get out of our home!"  
  
"Yeah, who are you to come barging in here?" Ashu cried walking forwards too.  
  
Syaoran's knuckles turned white as they clenched the sword tighter and tighter.  
Dems held his hand out and a sudden bolt of lightening shot towards Syaoran with a flash and a crack. Dems chuckled with delight.  
  
"Well that gets rid of him!" Dems cried but turned around suddenly, "Huh?"  
  
Something sliced through the air with a swift movement. Something small fell to the ground, and a few seconds after another larger sounding thing dropped after it.   
The dust cleared and Ashu saw Syaoran. He was still standing, his sword extended out with a crimson red liquid freshly dripping from the blade. Ashu looked towards the ground and shrilly screamed with fright and horror.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
Syaoran lowered his sword and looked at Ashu who'd run over to the body of Dems. She screamed louder when she saw his head half-way across the room. She looked back up at him with tears within her eyes.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!!!! YOU KILLED MY DEMS!!!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed slowly getting to her feet.  
  
Ashu flipped out her hand and her nails extended and sharpened like little razor sharp knives. She growled and jumped towards Syaoran.  
  
They both fell backwards to the ground and Ashu slashed her hands at Syaoran with all of her strength. Syaoran held her above him and with all of his energy, pushed his legs up and kicked her up to the ceiling. She hit it and came flying back down with bits of the roof, Syaoran, rolled out of the way and Ashu hit the ground.  
  
"Owww..." she groaned slumping to the ground in pain. Syaoran kneeled over her with his sword raised above him.  
  
Ashu turned over with a grin on her face.  
  
"Who...who were...you talking about...before?" she asked with long gaps were she gasped desperately for breath.   
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said with a shudder, his eyes prickling with tears again, "My love...you killed her...to get the Clow Cards! They were hers and you and Dems murdered her!"   
  
Ashu chuckled.  
  
"Oh that little girl..." she stuttered, "She was weak, she should've just given us the cards! She's dead and it was her fault. I can remember it now 'Please don't kill me!'"  
  
But suddenly she was silenced with a grunt. Syaoran flung his sword down into her stomach again and again and again, ripping her flesh apart. Blood splattered up upon the walls from Ashu and over Syaoran but he didn't stop. Rage had taken him and he wanted her to die. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stopped and looked down at Ashu.  
  
Ashu, amazingly, was still alive, hardly any breath or life left in her. Blood dripped from her mouth as she coughed, trying to gasp for air.  
  
Syaoran was frozen, he just stared at the wound he'd created, the blood over his robes. Then he looked at her side. Her finger was moving slightly, pointing to him to lean down to her. Slowly he did. Blood was dribbling from her mouth and down to the ground. She choked on the blood filling her throat, blocking her airway. Syaoran leaned down further until he was close to her face. He could smell her blood almost, and feel the little gasps of hot breath on his face.  
  
Suddenly she'd reached up and grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down close to her mouth, but not touching. As Syaoran gasped for breath in shock, he watched as something black, like a wisp of smoke, entered his mouth from Ashu's.   
  
She let go of him and he rolled over beside her, choking and gasping for air.  
Ashu choked and blood rolled out of her mouth. She was dead, finally, but Syaoran was still lying on the ground coughing and panting.   
  
His heart was racing so fast he thought he could have a heart attack, and it felt like someone was choking him.  
He slowly recovered and sat up, his heart skipping a few beats. He placed a shaking hand to his mouth. His whole body was shaking, now, from shock. He looked at his hand and the blood shining upon it. Ashu's he guessed.   
  
Suddenly he fell backwards, shaking and twitching violently as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out feeling nothing anymore.  
**  
  
Sanori sat down quite suddenly, falling backwards into a chair behind her and started to breath heavily. One of the elders, who was also sitting in a chair reading near by, looked up.  
  
"Are you ok Sanori?" he asked getting up.  
  
Sanori held her chest, and calmed down.  
  
"I don't know what happened..." she stuttered shakily, "All of a sudden I felt like I was choking...I couldn't breathe......"  
  
"You aren't coming down with anything?" the elder asked looking at her. Sanori caught her breathe and shook her head.  
  
"No...but...hmm...where is my son?" she questioned.  
  
"I haven't seen him all day, except when he suddenly appeared in this room and then disappeared again. I didn't think it was him because only people with demonic or evil powers and do that..." he said slowly.  
  
Sanori got up from the chair and walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
**  
  
"Hello Eli!" an annoying voice squeaked. Eli turned around and was suddenly attacked by an ecstatic girl with black hair.  
  
"Good morning Meiling." He said calmly.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked letting him go.  
  
"I was called here by Syaoran's mother." He said trying to smile a little.  
  
"Why?" Meiling questioned.   
  
'He should be happy. Now Sakura's gone we can get married and live happily ever after!' she thought with an evil grin. Even though it was so shocking about Sakura's death she'd gotten over it and started to think about her and Syaoran.  
  
"You haven't noticed anything wrong with Syaoran lately?" he gaped, "After he came back, depressed and upset about Sakura's death??"  
  
"Well of course I did!" she retorted, she'd been stuck to him ever since he arrived back.  
  
"Yes, well I'm here because he needs some male companionship at the moment. But I'm sensing we need to do something much more than give him companionship. He's slipping away into darkness every second..." Eli said sadly.  
  
Meiling coughed.  
  
"The dark side? Eli???" Meiling said grinning, "Yeah right! Syaoran would never turn evil..."  
  
Eli nodded and turned back around and started to walk towards the kitchens when someone called out his name.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
He spun around again and groaned. Even thought Meiling was his cousin, she did get quite annoying at times. But it wasn't Meiling. It was Sanori.  
  
"Yes?" he answered stopping.  
  
She rushed up to him.  
  
"Have you seen Syaoran today?" she asked.  
  
Eriol squinted.  
  
"Umm, no, not today but I talked to him last night!" he said, "Right before he mysteriously disappeared. Have you seen him do that? Who taught him?"  
  
"Last night... oh, yes, quite strange. But no one has taught him to do that. It's forbidden remember. You don't think, that you know, he's turned to the dark side?" she asked stuttering a few times.  
  
Eriol didn't shake his head or answer. Instead he stared at her and sighed letting his head dropped.  
  
"But...he...he can't have...he wouldn't..." Sanori said.   
Kara, Kaz and Kazra; okies, I wonder what you peoples think about my story so far. I dunno what to think of it. A bit dark...was this chp a bit angsty? I dunno but anyways, I don't care. I'm not concentrating on this story I'm concentrating on the story I'm writing for school! Hehe. Well anyways PLZ R+R and ... WAR ISN'T THE ANSWER, GIVE PEACE A TRY, PUSH BUSH DOWN, SEND MR. HOWARD AND BLAIR WITH HIM! (hehe, I went in a war rally today in the city, brissy city that is!) NO more WAR! Cya's 


	3. The Calling

Kara, Kaz and Kazra; Hey everyone, third chp, got tonnes of ides, you'd better review and enjoy! If you don't...oh well, I can't please everyone can I! PLZ R+R!!! (I WOULD TELL HOWARD, BUSH AND BLAIR TO GO TO HELL BUT THEN I'D HAVE TO MOVE AWAY! hehe)  
  
Plot; Syaoran stayed in Japan with Sakura and they fell in deep love with each other. Then one day out of nowhere comes an attack on the two by two Demons called Dems and Ashu, looking for the Cards. They are too much for Syaoran, Kero and Yue to fight off and in Dems and Ashu's desperate attempts to find the Clow Cards, Sakura is murdered by them then they disappear back to the other world. Syaoran had no choice but to return home. He won't let anyone help him, not even his mother. He doesn't think anyone could help him, so he pushed himself further into darkness. Then he goes and brutally kills Dems and Ashu. But before Ashu died something happened turning him over to the dark side. Will they be able to get Syaoran back?  
Dark Love  
  
The Calling  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Syaoran lay still upon the ground, his chest rising and falling with his calm breathing. His robes, skin and hair were stained with blood, now dry. He groaned quietly, conscious but not wanting to be. It was nicer in his dreams.   
  
He shielded his eyes from the bright light around him. Slowly sitting up, his head spinning fast, he looked around. The bodies of Ashu and Dems lay on the ground. He was surrounded in a pool of blood that had leaked from Ashu and Dem's bodies. Gulping hard, he lifted himself from the ground and looked at the aftermath of his warpath on the two. Then he looked down upon himself and his robes covered in blood.   
  
He felt powerful, he felt nothing, his body was numb and his thoughts thoughtless. When he was killing them he couldn't think. He forgot all about Sakura. He'd felt free. He felt evil and dangerous, and he liked it. But now everything was over the sorrow and thoughts flooded back into his mind. He growled in anger and clutched his head in pain.  
"When will it stop?" he muttered to himself.  
  
***  
"Where'd he go? He's been missing for days now!" Sanori said pacing Syaoran's bedroom. Eriol, Syaoran's sisters and his mother had been trying to track down Syaoran now for a few days without any results. He was either too far away, in the other world or had turned to the dark side so they couldn't sense him anymore or they were all really out of touch with their magic.   
  
"We've tried for days now, we can't sense him, neither can the pendulum. I don't know what else we could do...other than a summoning spell." Eli said snatching up the pendulum with anger.  
  
"Trying anything would be good at this stage!" Fanren said sitting down on her brother's bed.  
  
"Should we try a summoning spell?" Xiefa asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Eriol. He looked around at them all.  
  
"What? Should we?" he stuttered, "I don't know, we can, we can give it a try if you want!"  
  
Sanori got up and smiled.  
  
"Well anything right now should be better than what we're trying here." She cried.  
  
"I'll go grab the crystals, shall I?" Fuutii asked.  
  
Sanori nodded and added  
  
"I'll get the spell, Eriol can you go grab some spice?" she said. Eriol nodded and walked out of the room.  
They all returned with their things. Sanori got the crystals from Fuutii and placed them in a circle, then ripped out the spell from the old thick book she'd grabbed from the library. Eriol then sprinkled spices around the circle and they all stood around the outside. Sanori handed the sheet of paper to Eriol and he looked at it, then they all joined hands. Hopefully this would work.   
  
"I call upon the element of Earth." Fuutii began.  
  
"I call upon the element of Air." Fanren continued.  
  
"I call upon the element of Fire." Xiefa cried.  
  
"I call upon the element of Water." Sanori finished.  
"Gods of the North, South, East and West,  
I heed your call  
Help us find someone lost afar  
I summon thee to our circle of love  
Bring them here to us." Eriol continued the spell.  
Then all of their thoughts fell upon Syaoran. His hair colour, aura, strength, personality, appearance.   
  
There was a crack in the air and the girls screamed as the crystals they were surrounding started to spurt green light and fire, water and air.  
  
***   
Syaoran suddenly started to feel strange. Something was calling to him. Gnawing at the back of his brain. Then echoing voices filled his head.  
  
"SYAORAN, SYAORAN, SYAORAN, SYAORAN..." they screamed.   
  
He started yelling, the voices hurt his head. They were calling him to them, pulling him to them. He tried hard to resist but it was powerful magic and he gave in suddenly being surrounded by a wall of fire, water, air and leaves, spouting up from the ground at his feet. He fell down and began to fall further and further, into a long dark pit. He couldn't stop falling and soon he saw light rushing towards him like a speeding train.  
  
***   
Slowly the light died down, and they were able to see without shielding their eyes. Eriol looked at the circle of crystals but was unable to see whether the spell had worked because smoke was billowing up from the crystals. Then they heard someone coughing from within the circle they'd made. Someone was there, but whom had they called.   
  
'Is everyone ok?' Eriol asked looking around. The others nodded letting go of each other's hands.  
'What's going on?' an angered voice cried.   
  
No one dared to speak. They couldn't really recognise the voice. The smoke started to clear and they could see the outline of a person getting up from the ground.   
  
'Who brought me here?' the voice cried again.   
  
'We did...' Eriol said stepping through wisps of smoke. He sighed in relief to see that it had worked. There was Syaoran, standing there with a puzzled look upon his face.   
  
'Eriol?' he muttered looking around, 'Where am I? Why'd you bring me here like you did? What do you want?'  
  
'I'm very worried about you my son!' a calm voice said. His mother stepped over to him but he backed away.  
  
'What're you all talking about?' he cried.  
  
'You've been gone for days without a word, when we tried looking for you with the pendulum it we couldn't find you, and we couldn't sense you anyway. Where have you been?' Xiefa cried.  
  
'No where!' Syaoran growled. Sanori picked at his stained clothes.  
  
'Bull, nowhere! What's all of this? What're you covered in???' she asked.  
  
'Just leave me alone!' he yelled, snatching his arms away and flashing his eyes dangerously at everyone.   
  
They all backed off and Syaoran stormed out. Eriol started to pick up the crystals and handed them to Fanren. He sighed heavily and picked up the pendulum. He then had an idea. It would only be a test though.  
  
'Show me where Syaoran is...' Eriol whispered to the pendulum as the others walked out of them room.   
  
Xiefa stopped to watch what he was doing while the others went their sperate ways. She watched the pendulum sway slowly but it didn't stop anywhere on the map that Eriol had it pointing upon.   
  
'What does that mean?' she asked confused. The pendulum was never wrong and it found anyone, when they asked it to. Eriol snatched up the pendulum quickly. He hadn't noticed Xiefa watching. He didn't want them watching for the fact that they might think what he was thinking and then assume the worse straight away.  
  
'Nothing.' He said quickly, 'I was just...uh...testing, just to see whether it's still working. Obviously isn't...'  
  
Xiefa nodded but she knew that Eriol was lying. She knew some of the reasons why a pendulum couldn't pick up someone. Either the pendulum was broken, the person was too far away to sense, say in the other world, or they had dark souls.  
Syaoran couldn't be in the other world, it was too far away, required a special pendant to open the gateway, or advanced strong magic. She could still sense his energy within the house still so he couldn't have disappeared again. The pendulum could be broken, but she'd only used it the other day and it and been working perfectly fine. But then the only other thing she could suspect was the worst. Had her cute, little, baby brother really gone over to the dark side? Could it be a possibility?  
'Never...' she whispered entering her room.  
  
'What was that?' a voice said. She looked up. Her husband, a nice, kind man by the name of Kenji, was sitting on the ground playing with their son Fen.   
  
'Nothing...' she said smiling as she picked Fen up. He gave her a big kiss. Her son always made everything worth while and everything brighter.   
Kara, Kaz and Kazra; hmm, a bit shorter than the other chps? I dunno, I reckon it is, but it might not be! I've had some great ideas for this story but I'm soooooo bogged down with school stuff, mainly my music than anything else! Oh well, I haven't written for a while so I decided to give it a go again. And I looked at this chp, made a few changes and decided to finish it here. Ohh, what a jolly little happy song I'm listening to! Lalalala, a song I have to play in CB1(concert band 1) at my skool, it's quite cute! I can't get the tune out of my head! Hehehe, well gonna write the next chp aye! Cya's lata...lalalalalalalaallalalalalalalalalalaallalalalalalalalalalalalalaallalalalalaaaaaaaa!!! 


	4. The Past

Kara, Kaz and Kazra; well, well, well, here we are again. New story, another chapter...hehe, this is a pretty song! Anyways, I guess I should get writing on some stuff! Enjoy!!!! Man I really wanna write some romance into this fic but I dunno whether I should. This story is just about his turn over to the dark side...oh argh! I'll decide later!!!!  
Plot; Syaoran stayed in Japan with Sakura and they fell in deep love with each other. Then one day out of nowhere comes an attack on the two by two Demons called Dems and Ashu, looking for the Cards. They are too much for Syaoran, Kero and Yue to fight off and in Dems and Ashu's desperate attempts to find the Clow Cards, Sakura is murdered by them then they disappear back to the other world. Syaoran had no choice but to return home. He won't let anyone help him, not even his mother. He doesn't think anyone could help him, so he pushed himself further into darkness. Then he goes and brutally kills Dems and Ashu. But before Ashu died something happened turning him over to the dark side. Will they be able to get Syaoran back?  
  
Dark Love  
The Past  
Chapter 4.  
  
A thought hit Syaoran, where had he been? Where had he transported himself to when he found Dems and Ashu. He couldn't have possibly gone to the other world. He knew he didn't have the key to the portal and he didn't think he could be that powerful. Could he be?  
  
Syaoran didn't want to stay where he was. Being home brought back bad memories, and all the fussing with his mother and sisters was enough to drive anyone psycho. He didn't like it. He entered his room sniffling, as he started to feel sadness sink upon his heart. Leaving his only family for good was a thought he didn't think about a lot. Even though he never let on, he loved his family very much. He knew they loved him too and would do anything they could to make him stay but he knew it was the best thing for him at the moment. He couldn't stand having to answer to there questions any longer.   
  
He got on all fours and reached an arm underneath his bed and pulled out a very old chest. It had inside his traditional robes he wore when helping Sakura, his old sword, and the Clow cards that had come to him. He stared at them and then threw them back into the chest. He sighed heavily and pushed the chest back underneath his bed. He got up lazily and looked around his room. A picture of Sakura and him was sitting on a small table beside his bed. He picked it up looked at Sakura's sweet smile and beautiful eyes. Suddenly he slammed it into the wall violently. He looked at the shattered glass scattered on the floor and the turned towards the door. He looked around the hallway to check that no one was there and then snuck outside.  
  
He crept down towards his mothers room. There was one thing he had to get before leaving.  
  
He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Luckily she wasn't inside. The afternoon sunlight was shining through her window making everything look old. He closed the door quietly behind him and tiptoed to a small table. He carefully lifted up the cloth that was on top of it and looked into the hidden compartment, finding old photos, hair accessories and his mothers purse.   
  
Syaoran took it out and opened it up and looked at the contents inside. There was enough money to last him a while so he grabbed it. He carefully placed the purse back where it he'd found it and then stared at the money in his hands.   
  
'Should get me enough in the other world...' he thought.  
He pocketed the money and then stared back at the old photos. They were mostly of his family when he was younger. Syaoran couldn't remember the last time he'd had a photo taken of his family. He carefully picked up one and looked it over. It was of his sisters and he, when he was around 6 years old. He placed it back and then his eyes spotted a black box down on the bottom shelf that caught his attention.  
  
He picked up the box. It was made out of mahogany, a rich red colour and had engravings on the top. A Chinese protection spell that he recognised and then it was engraved with little dragons fighting here and there. It was quite beautiful. He brushed the dust off the top and opened it slowly.   
Inside was some material. He took it out and saw that it was some white robes and a long black cloak. Syaoran looked at the silky white robes and black cloak with fascination. Then something, on the inside of the lid caught his eye. An old photo of an older man, nearly his age, and a young woman. The woman looked like his mother almost, without the harsh judgment upon her face. She was smiling happily and had her arm around the man.  
  
The man was smiling and Syaoran noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he'd found in the box.   
"Those belonged to your father..." a voice said from behind him. Syaoran jumped up in fright and looked around.  
  
It was his mother. She was standing in the doorway watching him with her head cocked to the side. Syaoran put down the photo and stared at her.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Syaoran?" she asked walking in.   
  
"Nothing..." he answered plainly.  
  
"Why are you looking around my room?" she asked again.  
  
"Uh...no reason...I was...looking for...uh...you!" he blurted out.  
  
Sanori nodded.  
  
"I was in the library." She said. Syaoran jumped backwards as the bent down beside him and picked up something from underneath the table. It was long and a cloth was folded around it.  
  
"I see you found your fathers old ceremonial robes...he used them in battles. And this sword was his." She said unwrapping it. The sword glimmered in the late afternoon sunlight. It was golden with silver engraving. Syaoran gasped looking at it's beauty. When he reached out to touch it his mother pulled the sword away.  
  
"No..." she said plainly, "When your father died I promised I wouldn't let anyone use his sword or robes again. It's a respect to him."  
  
Syaoran growled under his breath. He wanted the sword, almost loved it with it's beauty and luring magic. He so badly wanted to hold it now that he'd seen it.  
  
"Come..." she said quietly to her son leading him out of her room. He sighed when she locked the door and walked off. He stood there until his mother left. No one was around so no one would see. He shimmered out and back into his mothers room.  
  
He couldn't resists the sword power and beauty. It was a symbol of power to him and at the moment he felt like he could do anything. If that wasn't the feeling of ultimate power than it was some kind of drug making him feel so happy. He didn't know when he had felt this happy. Then he stopped from reaching for the sword. He'd felt like this at the time he'd slaughtered Dems and Ashu. He then shook that thought from his head and reached underneath the table for the sword. When his hand fell upon it he felt a surge of magic. Maybe the bits his father had left in it, maybe because he felt so alive, he didn't know. He stood up and raised the sword. It glinted in the suns rays and when he swung it around it danced happily upon his hand.   
  
"Syaoran!" a stern voice cried. He turned around to face his mother, a few tears falling down to the ground from her cheeks.  
"How could you...after I asked you not to touch it...after I told you, after I told you, and the respect for your dead father!" she said storming up to him. Syaoran froze and then ager over took his body. He didn't want to give the sword back. It was his now, he'd given his magic to it, to control it, he'd felt the awesome power. Now Syaoran wasn't going to give into his mother.  
  
"I don't care about my stupid dead father! If he's so great why isn't he here?" Syaoran cried raising the sword in front of him.  
  
Sanori stopped dead in her tracks. She stepped backwards in fright and shuddered slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so!" he growled.  
  
"Please Syaoran. Just put the sword down!" Sanori said her lip quivering.  
  
"No! I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. I hate this place and I hate all of you! Don't try and stop me either!" Syaoran yelled stepping forward.   
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" another voice cried. Meiling stepped into the room through the open door and looked around.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing?" she asked. Syaoran lowered the sword. He didn't want to alarm anyone else and he didn't want anyone else to find out that he was leaving.  
  
"Nothing..." Syaoran said forcing a smile to his face. Meiling ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Syaoran raised an eye-brow and stared at her not returning any embrace.   
  
"I came to find you, lucky your mother is here too!" Meiling cried joyfully.   
  
'What the hell does she have planned?' Syaoran thought furiously. He didn't like her hanging off of him.  
  
"Well??" he growled. She looked at him with an expression that told him off.  
  
"I was getting to that!" she said, "Well...now that Sakura's dead and out of the way we can finally be happy together! I was coming to get the times of our wedding."  
  
"Uh Meiling I don't think." Sanori began but was cut off.  
  
"What???!!!" Syaoran snapped pushing Meiling off of him. She looked back at him in surprise.  
  
"I said, now that that little bitch is out of the way we can live happily ever after!" Meiling chirped but was abruptly quietened when a hand clenched around her neck. Syaoran threw her down in anger and stormed out his rage almost getting the better of him. Meiling held her neck in surprise and spluttered for air. Sanori was frozen on the spot and didn't know what to do, she was just shocked at what her son had just done.   
  
Meiling got off of the ground and ran out after him.   
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE!" she screamed her voice crackly. Syaoran stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
"Screw you." He growled angrily.   
  
Sanori then decided she'd better stop this and headed for the door.  
  
"What????!!!!" she spluttered, "What did I do to deserve this?!"  
  
Syaoran was shaking with anger now and outside there was a grumble from the sky as the white fluffy clouds started to turn a fierce dark black colour.  
  
"You bloody know what you did!!" Syaoran stuttered unable to keep his speech straight as he shook.  
  
"No I don't!" Meiling cried walking to him. She then dropped her anger act and became all soft again. She smiled sweetly and grabbed Syaoran arm. This just made him angrier.  
  
"Come on darling-" Meiling began.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Syaoran shouted shaking her off of him. Sanori watched from afar.  
  
"Please Syaoran! Don't be so difficult, your supposed to be truly happy! You're with me now and I think it's the best thing for the both of us!" Meiling chirped.  
  
"Well I disagree..." Syaoran snapped. He dropped his head slightly and looked down at his feet trying to drown out the sound of Meiling's voice because he knew soon he wouldn't hold back and someone would get hurt. Frankly he didn't care anymore. He had a thirst for something, something horrible but somehow fun.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!!!" she screeched. Syaoran looked up suddenly and stared at her dangerous stature. She was trying to scare him into going with him. Outside a flash of lightening was followed by a small clap of thunder. Sanori looked outside when she heard it and frowned. She didn't know it was going to storm. Then she realised, that the storm wasn't natural. It had just come out of no where and looked nearly pitch black outside.  
  
"Get off of me!" Syaoran cried as Meiling grabbed hold of him.  
  
"NO I will not! I have waited so long for us to be rid of that little skanky slut and now that I am your all mine!" Meiling cried her words echoing around the hall. Sanori stared outside as everything shook. There was a blinding flash of light and as Syaoran let out an angered scream it was muffled by a gigantic crash of thunder that sounded like some one had hit a giant gong.  
  
There was a gasp and stuttering as Syaoran threw his arm forward.  
  
Kara, Kaz and Kazra; Oh I'm good with the suspense thingy! Hehe, I wonder what he did!!!! Hmm, well that's for me to know and you to find out later! PLZ R+R!!!! hope your enjoying! 


	5. A Tragic End

Kara, Kaz and Kazra; Hmm, I'm hungry, hungry for that nice chocolate cake my mother just cooked! Hmmmmmmmmm chocolate cake (drool) Now I'm thirsty, argh, I just can't make up my mind! Oh well at least I can make up my mind on writing this. Enjoy and plz don't forget to R+R!!!!!  
Plot; Syaoran stayed in Japan with Sakura and they fell in deep love with each other. Then one day out of nowhere comes an attack on the two by two Demons called Dems and Ashu, looking for the Cards. They are too much for Syaoran, Kero and Yue to fight off and in Dems and Ashu's desperate attempts to find the Clow Cards, Sakura is murdered by them then they disappear back to the other world. Syaoran had no choice but to return home. He won't let anyone help him, not even his mother. He doesn't think anyone could help him, so he pushed himself further into darkness. Then he goes and brutally kills Dems and Ashu. But before Ashu died something happened turning him over to the dark side. Will they be able to get Syaoran back?  
(Crap I forgot the whole disclaimer bit at the start of the story!)  
  
Disclaimer; (clears throat) IdonotownanycartooncompanywritingcompanyCLAMPNalvanaoranythingthatcouldacusemeofplagiarism (said extremely fast like on those adds)  
(ok, that's done with, now on with the story!)  
Dark Love  
A tragic ending  
Chapter 5.  
  
*****  
There was a gasp and stuttering as Syaoran threw his arm forward.  
*****  
  
Sanori let out a horrified scream and her legs wobbled as she fell to the ground. Meiling let out a few gasps and looked down. Syaoran wasn't even sure of what he had done but his adrenaline was pumping through his veins so fast and furiously he felt as if he could faint. His fingers began to twitch around the object he was holding on to, as he gripped it tightly. Slowly Syaoran's eyes wandered down to what he was holding. His fathers sword. He could only see half of it. The other half had disappeared within the stomach of Meiling.  
  
Meiling looked down and choked on something blocking her throat. Her body was shaking violently and uncontrollably as a slight tingle ran down her back over and over and over again making an excruciating pain. She gulped hard and then directly into Syaoran's harsh eyes with sadness and pain. He didn't look sad, or upset or even shocked. He looked as if he would've done it anyway, even if she hadn't said anything. He looked somewhat please almost. He tilted his head to the side, slightly, and he started to breath deeper and deeper.   
  
Syaoran turned his senses to behind him as he sensed people, running down the hallway, attracted by the scream that his mother had emitted. He looked towards her. Sanori was shaking, white, sweating with fear and utter disbelief.  
  
"Mum, was that you............oh my god..."   
  
Xiefa, a few of the elders and her husband had come rushing towards the noise and stopped at frozen on the spot, staring at the horrific scene in front of them. Tears ran down Xiefa's face and she screamed. The elders didn't say anything but watched Syaoran carefully. Kenji, Xiefa's husband, was turned white quickly and comforted his wife, unable to tear his eyes away. Meiling was whiter than anyone and started to choke on her own blood, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't let go of her gaze into Syaoran's eyes. Something splattered onto the ground and Syaoran looked down at the crimson red liquid. Blood, Meiling's blood.   
  
"Sy-Sy-Sy-egh..." Meiling choked.   
  
Syaoran pulled swiftly and the sword came out, spraying blood over the wall. Meiling cried out in pain and fell in a heap to the ground. The sword glowed and the blood was absorbed. Black smoke started to come out of the engraving.  
  
"Of course..." Syaoran mumbled to himself, "No magic in her blood...hmm..."  
  
He then turned around fully noticing everyone. He glared at the elders and grinned maliciously. Then he glanced back to his mother, whimpering near her room.  
  
"I'm leaving!" he yelled, it echoing around the hall. Outside a wild storm out of no where started, the sky ebony black, the winds ferocious, the lightening like a beast. Syaoran's footsteps echoed slightly and the room lit up with light as the storm raged on outside. He walked past his mother, who moved away with fear, and walked into her room to grab the robes. Sanori then found her strength again and stumbled up. She ran over to Meiling's body and saw that she was still alive, almost dead.  
  
"Oh Meiling...oh precious Meiling!!" she sobbed holding Meiling's head to hers. Meiling was choking for air as blood rushed up her throat. Sanori kissed her forehead and felt Meiling's body stiffening. She was dead. Sanori looked into her glazed grey eyes and screamed out crying. Xiefa couldn't even look. She was shaking, she couldn't breath, she was in terrible shock.   
  
The elders walked over to Sanori, felt for a pulse on Meiling and then shook their heads in disbelief and anger. Then they looked back up towards Sanori's room as Syaoran, dressed in the white robes with the long black cloak walked back out with a smile across his face. Sanori looked back up and gasped as he walked over to her. Xiefa looked up at her brother with shock and tried to speak but instead just stuttered. Syaoran looked around the hall at all of them, angry, sad, scared. Just like before, when he felt on top of the world, on a high, feeling like the most powerful being on the earth.   
  
Then one of the elders, a young apprentice, stepped forward shaking with fury. Syaoran looked at him as the other elders cried out to him.  
  
"Stop Fuu!" one the of them cried as the elder made a small ball of water within his hand. He threw it at Syaoran with a grunt and grinned with his smartness. Syaoran huffed.  
  
"Stupid apprentice!" he grumbled as he raised his hand towards it. He threw it straight back to him with his aura force and it splashed on the ground at his feet.  
  
The elder looked down let out a chuckle.  
  
"Who's stupid now!" he cried getting over himself.  
  
Syaoran raised his fathers sword towards the ceiling and his eyes flashed white as a bolt of lightening ran down it. He redirected it straight to the puddle of water at the elders feet. The lightening jumped off of the water and up the body of the elder frying his insides . The elder gave a loud yelp as the lightening kept coming. Syaoran stopped and there was a loud plonk as the blackened body dropped to the ground. The elders behind him gasped with utter shock and stepped backwards. They stared at Syaoran as his aura became noticeable, even to those who didn't have the ability to see auras. It bounced off of Syaoran's body like fire but it was black and red fire. Syaoran smiled slightly and looked at the scorched body.  
  
"I think you are." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Syaoran was just about to leave when his mother spoke.  
  
"W-why?" she stuttered, still crying uncontrollably, "Why d-d-did you...you d-do this-s?"  
  
Syaoran looked into her sad eyes and felt some emotion slip back into his heart. Then he looked away swiftly back outside to the raging storm which showed his soul.  
  
"Because, I had a taste of killing, and I liked it, I will become stronger by killing those with magic around me, and I will absorb that magic and be the most powerful and feared in this world and the other..." he said with great pride.  
  
"B-but."  
  
"I'm LEAVING!" he screamed kicking her down. She recoiled holding her stomach with pain. She gasped for air and looked up again.  
  
"Goodbye..." he said sharply placing the black hood over his head, covering his face completely. He dissolved into black dust and disappeared. Sanori gasped for air again and looked down at the two people who'd been murdered that night. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched her stomach and then remembered. Something she'd been keeping a secret. Then she started to scream and cry, making everyone shudder. Xiefa ran to her mother and held her. Her screams attracted more people soon.  
  
***** (wow, pretty powerful stuff! And Sanori has a secret, wonder what it is!)  
Kara, Kaz and Kazra; I can't actually think of what to put next so this is just a short chp! What did you think? I dunno, you have to review and plz reviews are welcome! Flames are not! If you like Meiling and didn't want her to die then don't write a review! I hate Meiling on the other hand so this was quite enjoyable! Killing her off! Hehehe!!!! Well anyways, I hope your enjoying, plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep checkin back! 


	6. The Devils Land

Kara, Kaz and Kazra; so, how do you think this story is so far??? I'm quite enjoying writing it! I hope you guys enjoy reading, and sorry to anyone who liked Meiling but she had to go and no I wasn't putting her out of character, that's exactly how I wanted her, I'm not going to the Cardcaptors English version because they are little kids there and ova the years Meiling might've grown more and more jealous! See water soter, whomever you are, that's how I wanted her and you didn't even think about what she might be like in the future! Yo in tha past man!!!!!! Hehe cool song!!!! UNDER THE SEA!!!!!! UNDER THE SEA!!!! Hehehe!!!!!!!!!! And everyone, ignore that message I sent out about changing names cause I've decided not too! Spanku and enjoy!  
  
Plot; Syaoran stayed in Japan with Sakura and they fell in deep love with each other. Then one day out of nowhere comes an attack on the two by two Demons called Dems and Ashu, looking for the Cards. They are too much for Syaoran, Kero and Yue to fight off and in Dems and Ashu's desperate attempts to find the Clow Cards, Sakura is murdered by them then they disappear back to the other world. Syaoran had no choice but to return home. He won't let anyone help him, not even his mother. He doesn't think anyone could help him, so he pushed himself further into darkness. Then he goes and brutally kills Dems and Ashu. But before Ashu died something happened turning him over to the dark side. Will they be able to get Syaoran back?  
Dark Love  
  
Devil's Land  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
A quite sobbing came from a room within the Li mansion. Sanori sat on her bed staring at a ripped photo of her old love. She looked down at the ground, everything was gone. Syaoran had ripped the photo of his father and taken the robes, sword and magic crystals. He'd killed more than one life that night and had taken off saying his named would be feared in the other world and this one as well. She couldn't figure out what had happened but she couldn't even think straight. Everything seemed so tiring and hurtful. They'd taken Meiling's body away and the sound of her mother's crying would never leave Sanori's head. Her daughters were just as worried, shocked and upset as she was, the whole house was in a tizzy. The elders had rushed to the other world for a council with the high elders, the ones who ran the family. They said they would do anything to stop Syaoran without hurting him.  
  
There was a soft knocking on her door. She turned around to see one of the elders, his name Que. He smiled at her and walked in.   
  
He placed an arm around Sanori and they stared at each other.  
  
"We've found out something..." he said quietly.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Maybe...but you know those two who killed Sakura...Dems and Ashu?" he mumbled. Sanori nodded her head.  
  
"Well they haven't been seen in this world or the other world...we can't even sense them anywhere!" he cried, "I think they're dead, by Syaoran's hand...and this might explain the time where we couldn't sense him or find him anywhere."  
  
"You're saying, he killed them?" Sanori said slowly. Que shrugged.  
  
"We can't be sure, but why did Syaoran turn cold hearted all of a sudden?" he said.  
  
"He's not evil!" Sanori protested. Que huffed loudly.  
  
"Sanori, you can't say that!" he cried, "He killed Meiling, one of our apprentices...he went psycho!"  
  
Sanori looked away with tears in her eyes and sobbed quietly. Que looked at her concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't-"  
  
"It's not that...but...he didn't...I didn't...I didn't tell you something..." she sobbed. Que raised an eye-brow.  
  
"What???"  
  
"Well you know...that night...well..."  
  
"That night?" he asked nonplussed. She hit him in the side lightly and then he looked at her.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh...............that...night!" he said slowly. Sanori nodded biting her lip.  
  
"Well, I didn't tell you...that...well...after that night...I...well, tested and... ohhhhhhh Que! Syaoran killed our baby!!!!!!!!" she sobbed onto his shoulder. Que sat quietly taking in the information.   
  
"You were, pregnant???" he cried. Sanori sobbed even louder now signaling a yes. She looked up her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"When Syaoran kicked me he killed the baby!" she cried gripping his robes tighter. Que was quiet again and repeated everything in his head. Suddenly he was filled with unbearable rage and anger. He hugged Sanori and got up.  
  
"Where are you going Que?" she cried.  
  
"To find that bastard!" he growled slamming her door shut. Sanori fell onto her bed and cried loudly into her pillows.  
  
******   
Syaoran wiped the dry blood from the sword with a piece of cloth and stared into a pool of dark liquid. He leaned down and scooped some up with his hands and drank it quickly. E spat most of it out and wiped his mouth. The taste was putrid but his mouth was dry and his throat hurt as if he'd come down with a sudden cold. He got up again and looked around the wasteland he'd transported himself to. Dead trees, shrubs made of twigs and great dust storms filled the land. He sky had been scorched red; it was bright with black rolling clouds blown by a harsh hot wind. He was in the devils land, not exactly the underworld. His is where the condemned souls stayed around. Little balls of light flashed past Syaoran, the souls of demonic creatures whose bodies had been devoured by the creature, Malorchy. It was a great black dragon which crept up in the shadows behind those who had bodies, and then ate them spitting out small balls of blue light, the souls of the bodies. No demon could avoid him. He had been created by the devil himself.  
  
Syaoran wasn't exactly sure why he'd come to the Devil's wasteland. Something powerful drew his attention there. Suddenly he noticed one of the balls of light rolling towards him. It hit his sword, there was a muffled scream and the sword glowed as it absorbed it. There was a rush of power and the light traveled through Syaoran's veins. He fell backwards in surprise and felt dizzy. He didn't know what had happened but it felt incredible. The immense power was like a drug. It rushed through his body but it kept rushing and it felt wonderful. He looked around the wasteland as he scrambled to his feet and saw other balls of light bouncing around places. A grin split across his face and he slowly walked over to a tree where some balls of bouncing light were floating around. They stopped bouncing around and stopped, somehow looking at him with invisible eyes. Syaoran stopped and looked at them all. He could sense their power and his mouth began to water.  
  
One suddenly flew towards him and without thinking twice or flinching, Syaoran lifted his sword and it was absorbed with a little scream. The power raced through his body and he cackled feeling stronger than he'd ever been. The magic and power made him feel light headed but on top of the world. He looked up to all the others. He balls of light then somehow launched an attack on him, flying at him in all directions.   
  
Syaoran closed his eyes; he could sense where every one of them were. He merely lifted his sword and absorbed them one by one. He flexed his fingers and could feel the power at his fingertips.   
  
Because of all the screaming emitted from the souls he'd absorbed it had drawn attention to other souls around. Hey drifted over in the wind towards him and stopped in front of him and a big crowd. They seemed very intrigued by Syaoran. He was in the Devil's wasteland but still had a body. Some of them couldn't even remember seeing a person with a body, they'd been down there for so long. Syaoran jumped backwards quickly making the little souls move backwards. Syaoran cackled grabbed his sword quickly and swung it around. He screams were amplified by the number of them being absorbed and a great light was emitted from the sword. It cleared and the sound died down. Now the only sound from the wasteland was the blowing wind and the sound of Syaoran's aura, so big and black. Even a normal person would've been able to see it.   
  
He looked around the wasteland with a smile on his face.   
  
He felt strong, powerful, evil. He didn't know why, all he knew was that he craved more power. His head hurt slightly and his heart sunk further into darkness. He was powerful, had magic beyond his belief but now he wanted something else. A soft touch, a loving smile. He wiped this from his mind and shook his head. He growled loudly and clutched the sword tightly.  
  
"I will avenge your death Sakura..." he whispered.  
  
He looked around wildly when the ground began to shake and the earth croaked and creaked. The hard cold earth beneath his began to crack open. Then there was silence. Syaoran looked down into the darkness of the earth. Suddenly his head hurt and he was thrown backwards into the tree viciously by something. The ground began to shake again and he looked up wiping blood from his forehead.  
  
Something big, black creature with a tail that swung around again and slapped Syaoran hard in the head making the world spin.  
Kara, Kaz and Kazra; Well I havn't written in a little bit but I came home from skool early today because I'm not feeln so well. But oh well, nothing some chocolate, Tv and bed rest couldn't fix. And anyone who saw that message from me saying that I was switching names, plz disregard it!!!! I'm not!!!!! Thx! PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
